


Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SPD100, Week 3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

**Author's Note:**

> SPD100, Week 3

The room is big and empty, and the only reason it's empty is because Jack doesn't have any 'personal effects'. That should change with time.

Bridge is, appropriately, green with envy.

There are two beds and a coffee machine in his room. Oh, and maybe some photos. Sky isn't too keen on putting one's personal stamp on one's living space. Nor is he keen on anything being even remotely out of order.

Bridge eyes the pile of lightball gear cluttering the floor, the open can of soda, the papers scattered everywhere...

Great. Now _he_ wants to be the Red Ranger.


End file.
